


Basking In The Sun

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Holidays, Faunus!Weiss, Gen, Great Weiss Shark AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Team RWBY starts off a week of relaxation with a day at the beach.





	Basking In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934581) by [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato). 



> Comf Up

Ruby and Yang ran ahead up the small steps towards the old homely looking cabin while Blake and Weiss trailed behind them up the winding dirt road.

“Are you sure I should have come?” Weiss quietly vents her anxieties toward Blake who trudged along quietly.

“Of course, did you want to go home to your father for your break?”

“God no.”

“Do you think Ruby and Yang would rather we hadn’t come?”

“Well. No…”

Weiss attempted to throw up an excuse but Blake quickly silenced her by pressing her finger over Weiss’ lips.

“Then how about we have some fun. I’m sure it’s been a while since either of us has been on the beach.” 

“Why didn’t you go to visit your family?” Weiss asks cautiously hoping she wasn’t stepping on any kind of landmine. 

“Ships to Menagerie are expensive” Blake simply shrugged and Weiss relaxed a bit.

“Hey you two!” Ruby calls from the open door. “Hurry up! Let’s get changed so we can hit the water!”

The two wandered into the cabin to discover it was a lot larger than it had looked from the front. Clearly more of a permanent residence than a summer retreat home. Everything about it from the high wooden, the awkward shag carpet and linoleum floor as well as knick knacks strewn across every surface they could sit screamed of some sort of eclectic homeiness that neither were truly that familiar with.

“Welcome to our home. Our small PATCH of solitude.” Yang emphasized her terrible pun to the groans of those present, coming down a set of stairs already changed into her vibrant yellow on black bikini.

“Wait this is your actual house?” Weiss stared around at all the strange and mishmashed furniture. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Wait. That means-” Blake was cut off by the sound of tiny paws tapping across the wooden floor.

Zwei rounded a corner and bolted for the group. Blake dove to the safety of a small table top and Ruby did some sort of rock star knee slide, catching the dog from below before engulfing him in her best impression of one of Penny’s hugs.

“Zwei!!!!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep him on a leash or locked in a room until dad picks him up.” Yang said tossing a small collar and leash towards Ruby who deftly locked it in place.

Eyeing the dog Blake quickly dashed for the stairs where Yang indicated they could use the bathroom or bedrooms to change. Weiss followed a moment later giving Zwei a quick scratch between his ears as she passed.

The two changed leisurely, Blake into a black bikini with purple accented ribbons and drapings, elegant and somewhat impractical Blake assured Ruby that no it would not get caught on anything and yes the draping fabric could be removed before swimming. Weiss on the other hand appeared wearing what seemed to be professional swimming sportswear, a single one piece covered in weird patterns with side cut outs along her sides for her lower set of gills as well as a pair of knee high socks covered in similar strange white and blue designs. 

The other girls stared at Weiss confused for a while before Yang finally had to ask.

“So what’s up with the uhh, water stockings? Is this some weird sort of foot thing?”

“No you dolts, it’s optic camouflage. Coco designed it and said it would keep away any unwanted sea creatures while in the ocean. Like sea grimm or sharks.”   
  
No one really knew how to follow that up so eventually they just let it go. Yang taking some pictures to send back to Coco as part of the design deal and Ruby running off to go change herself. Returning only moment later still in the red hoodie she had worn during the car ride but now in a set of swim shorts instead of her regular skirts.

“I know you’re fast but that was impressive even for you.”

“Thanks Blake, but actually I was already in most of the swimsuit before we even left. I’m just super excited!”

“Well then,” Yang called heading towards the door with Weiss in tow. “Let’s get going, no time like the present.” 

Yang lead the group down a path from the back of the house towards the beach. It didn’t take too long for the sounds of kids and adults playing in the sun to reach their ears, at which point Weiss began to look nervous.

“Hey are you okay?” Ruby pulled her aside to ask.

“I thought we were going somewhere private to swim. I don’t want to be seen by people. What it word gets out?”

Ruby quickly stopped her before she started spiralling, signalling Yang and Blake to go ahead.

“We just need to go near the main beach to reach the trails. You can wear my hoodie until we get all the way there if you want. It should help hide your gills.”

Weiss nodded slowly and Ruby stripped off her hoodie and helped Weiss into it, fitting almost perfectly despite the age difference.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, letting Ruby wrap her arms around her in a soft hug.

Ruby led Weiss down the path that Blake and Yang had gone, coming out on trail in the trees just above the dunes of the beach. Hundreds of beach goers could be seen just metres away down the slope and Weiss began to worry again, however Ruby led her away from the main beach along the trail. They passed four or five paths down to the sand and then eventually staircases as the trail and dune weaved upward transforming into a cliff side trail overlooking more rocky coves and outcroppings. Almost two stories up they came out on an overlooking point, clearly eroding and ready to collapse. From atop it Weiss could see massive rocks sticking out of once again jagged like angry teeth protruding from the sandy ground, she couldn’t help but run her tongue along her own. Swinging her gaze back up she found what seemed to be a climbing path down using the very roots of trees holding the ground up as rope clearly unstable after years of wear. Noticing Weiss’ apprehensive face Ruby laughed.

“Don’t worry this isn’t the spot, but we’re almost there.”

Following Ruby again they turned a small corner no farther than ten feet away and came upon what appeared to be hundreds of arches ground out of some sort of bush or tree. The resulting appearance of the too perfect and out of place fauna was rather unsettling, like some path one would follow only to disappear into a world of fae and darkness never to be seen again. Crossing through however opened up to massive trees growing out of the cliff side obscuring the ground below and flanked their opposite by a long well trimmed hedge, tall enough that you could make out the top of the cabin on the far side but nothing more. Ruby took her down a small path hidden in the branches into a clearly partway down, a podium almost nestled under the roots of a tree about and above the roots of a tree that looked like it had fallen from above but decided to keep growing against all odds across the ground towards the sea. A massive gnarled hand reaching out. Another path down opened out onto a small sandy beach surrounded by rocky outcrops that ran far out into the water.

Yang and Blake were waiting for them, just finishing the final touches on the blankets and umbrella. The only two on the beach secluded by trees, the only opening revealing the massive hedges up and behind.

“This is amazing.” Weiss gaped at the beauty of the small area.

“We’re glad you like it” Yang waved them over. “We found this years ago, the owner of the cabin up there is gone most of the year but the property still acts as a sort of shield from the tourists. Most people think this is either private or they’re too scared to get past the cliff.”

“Nice bathing suit Ruby” Blake said pulling out a folding chair and book.

“Ack!” Ruby tried to hide behind Weiss who was still wearing her hoodie embarrassed by her overly lacey black top.

“Come on it looks fine” Weiss tried to get away from her before relenting and instead returning her top.

“Please sis, the goth look suits you.”

Now free of the extra garment Weiss wandered out of the small play fight going on between her teammates and headed towards the shore. Pausing to relish the feel of the water on her feet she gazed back and forth across the beach taking in the site. Blake was in her chair in the shade reading, Yang and Ruby had stopped bickering and Yang lay out to sunbathe while Ruby climbed out across the rocks of one of the nearby outcroppings. The soft sound of the surf and gulls and warmth of the sun across her back reminded her of how long it had last been since she’d been able to find peace and quiet like this. The last time she’d been able to swim openly like this, though as that was back in Atlas it wasn’t quite so warm. She swam for what felt like ages, enjoying the fresh scents and tang of the ocean brine. Diving and exploring the caves and nooks down below discovering the various life that lived within. When she finally decided to take a break she leisurely swam over to the outcrop Ruby had perched on earlier and found that Blake had joined her a fishing rod in tow.

“Weiss!” Ruby waved. “Come check this out! There’s a bunch of baby turts over here!”

Coming up beside the rock Ruby helped pull Weiss up and above onto the stone shelf, discovering that on the other side was what appeared to be a massive bowl filled with small fish and a pod of small baby sea turtles.

“When the tide rises they all swim in and then when it falls again a bunch stay behind” Ruby explained pointing out various different species they could see in the remarkable clear water.

Eventually Weiss caught sight of Blake’s lure and padded over to her pouting as Blake without looking shifted the bucket containing her gains to the far side.

“These are for dinner. You’ll get some then.” she teased.

Flopping down and watching the pool and Blake’s lure once more they sat in comfortable silence. Ruby joining them shortly paddling her feet in the water.

The peace was broken by a sudden hissing sound, Blake and Weiss whipped their heads to see Yang who had finally finished with her sunbathing wading out into the water which seemed to boil and steam around her as she went. Ruby seemed completed unperturbed by the whole thing.

“She gets hot.”

Everyone knew that but apparently her natural body temperature plus basking in the glare of the sun turned her into walking fire.

Finally as the tide began to creep up onto the tops of the rocks and the sky began to turn a gorgeous dark orange they decided it was time to clean up and head back. Weiss and Ruby helped carry the gear as they hadn’t on the way there, and Yang and Blake carried the buckets of fish. Blake had managed to catch a massive haul, yet they still weren’t sure if it would be enough. Tai apparently would have picked up Zwei back at the cabin and taken him over to Qrow’s where he was going to stay for the rest of the week. Something which Blake seemed quite glad of. Both as she didn’t have to stress over avoiding Zwei all week but also as it meant there was one less mouth to feed.

The walk back seemed longer than the walk there as if the week had suddenly began to move at half the regular rate. Obviously it was just the exhaustion of the end of the day speaking but if it had been going slower none of them would have minded, everyone was just looking forward to the rest of their plans together.


End file.
